Tomorrow
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Jane's been keeping a secret from her friends and family. Harry's trying to convince her to tell them. One-Shot Complete. T for Language.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Rizzoli & Isles**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You need to tell them at some point."

Jane groaned, collapsing back onto the couch. She had just hung up after talking to her mother, who was apparently in her apartment and wondering where she was.

Sometimes she wondered why the hell she hadn't changed her locks.

The forty-two year old detective was an attractive woman. With her olive skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, it was easy to see the Italian in her. "No I don't," she whined. "I'll just pretend I'm never home."

The man standing in the doorway smirked, his bespectacled emerald green eyes filling with mirth. "So does that mean that, once we actually find a house we like, we'll keep paying for your apartment just so no one else moves in and your mother doesn't suspect you're now married?"

"It's kind of hard to explain to my family, and my friends, that after getting drunk, I married a guy half my age, who's still a college student. Oh, and we aren't getting divorced because it was a magic ceremony, as in literal magic, and we can't. Plus, his filthy rich, but I actually love him, and am not interested in his money"

"We can't actually tell them about magic," he pointed out, with a slight smirk. "And to be fair, most of that money can't be used in the muggle world."

Jane glared at him. "You're not helping Harry."

The twenty year old young man chuckled, as he walked over and sat beside his wife. "I could have understood your fear when we first married," he said calmly. "Merlin, I was terrified. I had woken up married to a woman I had never met, bound to her for the rest of my life. What if she absolutely hated me? But we spent time together, got to know one another, and I fell in love with her," he said, gently reaching up to her chin. "After six months, I think we're both ready to tell our friends, and in your case family."

Jane smiled at her husband. She leaned forward and gently pecked him on the lips. Then she pointed out, "You haven't told your friends yet."

"That's different," Harry explained with a smirk. "They're all in the UK. And telling them that I'm now married, and will be living permanently in the US now so that my wife can stay close to her family is the kind of news they deserve to hear in person, not by owl. I'm just waiting for you to put in for time of so we can go visit them, which you have already said you won't do until you tell your family and friends."

Harry gently ran one hand along Jane's thigh. "Besides, I did promise you that we'd spend some time in the Mediterranean….on a private beach," Harry gently began to kiss Jane's neck…. "No one around for miles."

Harry didn't need to say anymore, as Jane rolled herself to sit in Harry's lap. Pulling him in for a passionate kiss, she said, "Quit teasing and fuck me already."

Harry grinned. "Not until you promise to tell your family about me."

Jane kept her mouth shout, but began grinding on Harry's lap, rubbing herself against his covered member.

"Not until you promise," Harry said, reaching up with his hands to hold Jane still, while he massaged her ass through her pants.

"Fine, I promise," Jane agreed. "Tomorrow!"

Harry grinned, and slid his on hand between them to snap the button of her pants. "Then let's get you out of those clothes."

Jane gripped his shirt, before tearing, sending the buttons flying as she exposed his muscular chest. "You first," she said, right before their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I Hope you Enjoyed, Please Review, and Check out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and The storied I have up for adoption under the title, Please Adopt Me.**

**The basic idea is that Harry comes to America to study at a muggle college, gets drunk, and wakes up married to Jane, with magical marriages being enforced by magic, even if one of the participants is a muggle. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I have no Plans to continue this for now, and it will remain a One-Shot.**

**Also, since I don't know how old Jane is supposed to be in the show, I made her Angie Harmon's (the actress who plays her) age.**


End file.
